Deliverance
by placidwriter
Summary: AU. SasuHina. Next Generation. "Freedom means you are unobstructed in living your life as you choose. Anything less is a form of slavery." - Wayne Dyer.
1. Chapter One

**This is something that came to mind while going through an old book of ideas. It's just a drabbles series of Next Generation. With the upcoming Boruto Movie I figured it was time to let these characters come alive.**

 **So, I made these characters a few years ago. Technically, I actually just made them now. I didn't even keep their original names, and half the couples they belonged to changed because I either don't ship it anymore or they just don't fit into the storyline. I don't even know what was happening with the originals. I kept personalities a bit and a few next generation couples are the same but in reality, everything is pretty much different.**

 **So yeah, there's that.**

 **Anyways, here we go?**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

He watched as his mother glanced behind them suspiciously, one hand holding his and her other on the swell of her well-rounded stomach.

Hajime, with eye's the color of his father's, looked at her and frowned. "Haha." He murmured, noticing her tension. He didn't enjoy being in the village. It'd been three months and they were still being followed by the masked man and the crazy lady. He wanted to go home, back to their tiny cot in the mountains.

"Hai, Haji-chan?" His mother asked, her voice gentle and her eyes now soft as they gazed down at him. When he only offered her a frown, she giggled and poked his nose. "Ne, ne! You aren't getting cold feet are you now, Haji-chan? I can take you to your Obasan if you are?" She offered slyly.

The four-year-old prodigy made a face that looked like he'd just smelled something spoiled.

"Okay, okay." Hinata finally gave in, her hand back to rubbing her stomach. His eyes fluttered to her middle and he tilted his head curiously. "Your brothers are far more active than you were, but I am very much okay." She promised.

He nodded and let her continue leading them. The crazy lady was following them now. Hajime preferred her over his Chichi's former teacher. The masked man like to stare at him, as if they'd known one another in another life. He didn't like it. He didn't like how everyone looked to him as if he was poison, a wild something to be watched in case it turned rabid.

The crazy lady, though, she didn't stare. She met his looks and didn't try to make him uncomfortable about living. She treated him like his mother did, like he was still a child living an adult's life.

They, thankfully, didn't have any incident this time around. Hajime learned very quickly in the last couple months that his family was far from welcome here in the village. The first week was fine, he was holed up in the Hokage's mansion with a woman whom had introduced herself as Hanabi Hyuga, his Haha's sister. (Though she had called his mother his 'Kaasan' and he less than appreciated that. She went by the more formal Haha, thank you kindly.)

After the first week, he was reunited with his mother. They'd been moved to a gated community that looked to be deserted. His mother, though, looked relieved and quickly went about making the largest building home. After cleaning everything up religiously, she quickly made her way through the entire compound. She still had plenty to do, there was a lot of land to make pretty again, but she had fun doing it and he liked helping her best he could.

He still had yet to see his father, but his mother had and she reassured him that Chichi was perfectly fine and eager to see him again. He couldn't imagine his father eager to see anyone. The man was stoic and withdrawn at best. He loved his family, of course, but his affections went as far as patting Hajime on the head when he said his first word. Not that the little boy minded. He knew his father loved him, loved his mother, and would love his siblings. That's all that mattered to him.

They were allowed to leave the solitude (though now he thinks of it as safety) of the compound after the first month. That's when the attacks started. Usually it was just civilians, angered at their presence. And it wasn't necessarily attacks, just rock-throwing and name-calling and dirty looks and rude gestures.

Their babysitters always stopped it before anything got out of hand, and if they didn't then a random passing by bleeding heart did.

So yes, that day was considered a 'good day'. Everyone around was either nice enough to give them strained smiles or just smart enough to hold back their remarks. They made it to the hospital for his mother's check up and were back to the lands by supper time.

He really missed home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello! I forgot to mention this last chapter so I'll do it now.**

 **Characters are going to be slightly OOC. Events changed a lot in this verse, seeing as Sasuke came back to Konoha after killing Itachi. I'll probably explain the entire background and how everything came to be with SasuHina and everything else but yes, know that characters are a bit OOC.**

 **Two more Hyuuchiha cuties are introduced here!**

 **Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Hajime was a lot of things.

He was an Uchiha first an foremost. Secondly, he was a son. And thirdly?

"Nini!" Two voices giggled excitedly, nothing but pure admiration and adorement could be stripped from the melodic sounds they made.

Thirdly, he was an older brother.

He turned and just barely managed to hold himself up as two tiny bodies collided into his own. He wanted to scowl at his little brothers, more rambunctious and carefree than he ever was allowed to be at their age. But when they both looked up at him, eyes matching him and his father, he couldn't help but fall in love with them all over again.

He was six years old, almost old enough to enter the academy. His brothers, Sadao and Satoshi, had just turned two. The twins looked identical. And while he took to the Uchiha side of their blood, the twins seemed to favor their Hyuuga blood, save for their black eyes.

"Sadao. Satoshi." Came a gruff voice, stern and almost unforgiving. Both boys stilled in their older brother's hold and winced. Hajime looked up at his father and frowned at the dark looked that haunted the man's face.

His father looked older than he really was. At twenty-six, almost twenty-seven year old, his Chichi looked almost in his forties. He had large, dark bags under his eyes and his skin was sickly pale. He looked like walking death and Hajime knew it was because of the stress he'd been going through as of the past two and a half years.

Hajime tried to forget the first year of living in Konoha, he truly did. But that year was so vital to his young life that it stuck. He was four, turning five at the time. His mother was nine months pregnant with twins, his father was locked away in a highly guarded prison, and his brothers were about to be born into a world that scorned them for even breathing.

When his mother went into labor, they didn't let his father out to see his sons' birth. Actually, Hajime remembered clearly that his father didn't meet the twins until they were almost six months old. It was heart breaking, watching his mother struggle with raising him and the two infants that never seemed pleased.

He was a quiet baby, his mother told him once. Only ever cried when in dire need and always slept through the night. The twins never stopped crying, whether they were tired or hungry or wanted attention. Hajime wanted so badly to blame his father for being imprisoned, for allowing Konoha to track them down and bring them to this godforsaken village. But he couldn't, not when he saw his father's face for the first time in almost nine months time.

The man had looked wilted, wary of everything in sight and at one point he'd forgotten who they all were. Hajime was haunted by the look on his father's face, by the sobs his mother gave that night when his father recounted what they'd put him through.

They had thought he was sleeping, but instead he stood in the hallway's shadow and held back tears.

 _"It was something I'd never experienced,_ _"_ he had frowned, a faraway look in his inhumanly dark eyes. _"I'm very good at breaking genjutsu, Hime. But this one? I didn't even know it was genjutsu until you died the first time. Then the second time, then the third time. Over and over again. Your blood painted the floors like my clan's had, like my mother's had. And Hajime. Kami, he just kept screaming that it was my fault. That I did this. That I killed you._

 _"And the worst part wasn't thinking you were dead, Hime. It was not being able to follow after you because they wouldn't let me."_

Now, his father looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in years.

"Chichi," Hajime commented quickly. "I'm done with my training. I was hoping I could take my Kyoudai to the park?"

He knew his father would realize his intentions. He didn't want to take the twins to the park without reason. He wanted to give his parents a break from dealing with two overzealous children just entering their 'terrible twos' and living up to the name.

The three of them held their breaths until the man whom helped create them nodded his confirmation. Sadao and Satoshi both broke out into dance and Hajime gave his exhausted Chichi a small smile. "Get some sleep, Chichi. I'll have us back before supper, promise."

His father wasn't an affectionate man at all, not in the traditional sense of the word at least. But when the older Uchiha's features softened and he ran his finger's through Hajime's hair once before taking his leave, the boy knew that was all the thanks he ever really needed.


	3. Chapter Three

**At this point I've only done Hajime's point of view. There is a reason for this. Hajime is the oldest and by default he takes care of his younger siblings. I will obviously be giving everyone's story and whatnot but at this point it's going to be Hajime explaining the life of the Uchiha family.**

 **With that being said, in this chapter a span of new people are (kind of not really) introduced, ocs and canon alike, along with yet another Hyuuchiha baby.**

 **Without further ado.**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

When his mother fell pregnant for a third time, Hajime felt himself worry.

Hyuuga weren't known for their fertility. They typically only had one child and if they had more it was two. There was one Hyuuga woman that his mother told him about once, whom had once had four children - though they were quadruplets.

His mother had been on her fourth child and third pregnancy. And she was wildly sick. In and out of the hospital, on bedrest after the second month. There was scares of miscarriages throughout the entire thing.

But in the end, he got Ayaki out of it, and he wouldn't trade her for anything.

Ayaki was a sweet baby. As the youngest and only girl, Hajime noticed she was treated a bit differently. He knew from stories that his father held him often but that was before he'd started walking. And for the twins he was still recovering from what Konoha had put him through at that point, therefore by the time he managed to get around to caring for them, they were in their toddler stage and ready to take on the world by themselves (in their eyes at least).

Ayaki, though, managed to weasel her way right into their father's heart and she didn't ever plan on leaving. Hajime looked like an Uchiha, yes, but he had his mother's round face and he started to grow his hair out so it was long down his back. Ayaki somehow managed to forego any features from their Hyuga blood and if possible she looked as if she was purebred Uchiha.

Hajime loved her more than he thought he'd ever love another woman other than his mother. He doted on the girl, as did the twins. At four, almost five, the twins were more grown up.

They'd seen things Hajime tried to hide from them but together as a united front, the three brothers managed to keep their sister out of harms way so Hajime decided it was for the grater good that his brothers grew up a bit too quickly for their time.

Hajime was eight now, and he was just entering the academy.

"Nini, are you scared?" Ayaki asked, looking up at him with matching eyes. He smiled, moving to run his fingers through her soft hair. He didn't mention that the only reason he wasn't going inside was because she was clutching his hand in a grip that shouldn't be possible for a two year old to have.

"Ki-chan," their mother finally interveined. "Why don't you let your Nini go so he can meet his classmates?"

Ayaki didn't like the sound of that and glanced at the twins, whom were standing on either side of their ever-stoic looking father, before turning back to her mother. "Why can't I go with him, Haha?"

Before the Uchiha Matriarch could answer, the family was being loudly greeted by a tall man Hajime only remembered in passing. The man had a boy standing a few feet behind him, looking boredly at the building before them. Hajime knew this man to be the newly appointed leader of this wretched village they resided in. He hated him.

"Neh, Sasuke! You didn't tell me Haji was starting the academy today too!" The blonde man frowned, looking his former teammate up and down in disappointment.

"You're the Hokage, Naruto. It's in your files." Came his father's laid backed reply. If Hajime hadn't known better, he'd think his father trusted the man. But the way he forced the twins to step behind him and he wrapped a possessive arm around his Haha made him see differently.

Naruto... Hajime knew that name. It was written as being addressed to one of the many people his father wrote letters to but never sent out. Hajime remembered reading one.

 _'Naruto. You are my brother, even I cannot deny the bond we shared, are sharing... will always share._

 _But I know what a brother's love does to a person more than anyone.'_

Before anyone else could say something, Ayaki spoke up. "His name's Hajime."

Naruto, their Hokage, looked down at the Heir and his sister with pure shock written across his face. Hajime almost laughed. Almost.

"You can only call him Hajime. Haji is reserved for family."


	4. Chapter Four

**It doesn't seem like a lot but when I look at the stats on this story it makes me dizzy. Its been only a few days and I already have 12 followers and 7 favorites. That makes me ridiculously happy because while you aren't reviewing, you're contributing and I just wanted to say thank you for that.**

 **Here's where Hajime starts getting real. And he befriends a certain blonde with too much time on his hands! This one is shorter than the other ones but that's because I'm struggling a bit with Isao's character. It's hard to have him be his father's son without Naruto's bad habits.**

 **Kanayla : Hello! You disabled your pm so I had to respond to your review here, sorry. Anywho, I'm not an artist at all what-so-ever and I don't have money to commission other artists for a drawing. Maybe one day because I'd love to see someone's perspective on my babies! I just didn't want you to get your hopes up. But if I ever do stumble upon some money to commission then I'll post a link so everyone can go check it out. ^^ xoxo**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Hajime didn't enjoy school. It seemed more like a waste of time to him than anything else.

He excelled at it, of course. Like his father, school was easy. He had a photographic memory, which was good in some sense and horrible in another. It made things boring, uninteresting. He saw something once and then didn't even have to work at passing. He easily made himself top of the class and that earned resentment from a few of his classmates.

One of his classmates didn't hate him, envy him, or claim to 'love' him. And surprisingly, that classmate was none other than Isao Uzumaki. Otherwise known as the Hokage's Heir.

Isao was surprisingly interesting. Firstly, he was ridiculously smart when he applied himself. He was easily a genius and probably could rival the infamous Shikamaru Nara when the man was their age. Isao was also very understanding and listened to everything Hajime said without jumping to conclusions.

Without realizing it, the two started to steadily drift together. During lunches, they sat together and traded sacks from their respective bentos. Hajime gave Isao his vegetables and Isao gave Hajime his sweets. They studied together and sparred together and Hajime helped Isao with Taijutsu and Isao helped Hajime with Ninjutsu.

Without realizing it, Hajime made his first friend ever.

"Your father doesn't know you've been spending time with me outside of the required classes." Hajime said one day, looking up at the clear sky. It wasn't an accusation or a question. It was a pure statement.

"You make it sound like I'm your girlfriend and my Tousan wouldn't approve of us dating." Isao scoffed, leaning back onto the grass and sighing. "If I told him we were friends, he'd use me as an excuse to be buddy-buddy with your father. And we both know your father doesn't need mine bugging him right now. Not after what happened. They need space."

Isao was always a voice of reason. When Hajime saw his friend's parents together and interacting, and when his father sometimes talked about his old teammates, Hajime started to wonder if his friend was adopted. Sometimes the boy was just too insightful.

"I love my father, but he doesn't know when to back off and give people space."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Isao broke the void again.

"But then again, if it were me and you, I wouldn't want to let you go either."


	5. Chapter Five

**There is one more Hyuuchiha baby but he's coming in the next chapter. This baby it a bit different from the others, you'll notice quickly. But he's the runt, so.**

 **This isn't as much an interlude as it is a bit of SasuHina magic. This is a little jump back into the past. It explains how Hinata and Sasuke came to be in the first place. This is part one or 'Interlude One'. I'll have a few of these SasuHina goodness throughout the story whenever I decide its a good point to introduce our infamous couple.**

 **After this we'll jump back to Hajime's point of view. Sorry for the small interruption.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Hinata realized quickly that Sasuke, her Sasuke, was not her Sasuke anymore.

Their relationship had always been different, almost strained. At first, when Sasuke came home after extracting his revenge on his brother, everyone walked around him like there was eggshells. Hinata had never known him personally, so she tended to stay out of his way whenever they were around each other.

Tsunade found out quickly that Sasuke relaxed more and performed better on missions when someone he considered 'intelligent' was with him. After his year trial, she set him up with ninjas that not only reflected his style but wouldn't make him want to murder them. Neji was the first. They both worked well with the other, if you ignored their banter.

After that Tsunade paired him up with Shikamaru, and then Shino. Sasuke had a preferred partner type. Male, for one, because females typically tried to sleep with him. And quiet. He liked the quiet.

The first mission they went on together, failed. Hinata was their medic (even though she really only knew the basics), and Sasuke was the team leader. Another male was among them, Fujiwa. He was wiry and it was clear he hated the Uchiha name as much as the next guy. He sabotaged the mission.

Hinata didn't know until later that Sasuke asked for her as his permanent medic. The next few months they spent a lot of time together. If they weren't taking time consuming missions that lasted a week, then they were taking multiple small mission throughout the week. Tsunade liked how they worked together and kept sending them.

It was inevitable, as Shino put it, that they grow feelings for one another.

When they started dating, it took everyone seven months to realize what was going on. Sasuke and Hinata were both private people, so they shared moments in the privacy of Sasuke's one-bedroom apartment or when they were camping out and gazing at the stars. Hinata was the first to say 'I love you', unsurprisingly. Sasuke was the first to initiate something in public, surprisingly.

When everyone found out, it was actually Naruto's fault. He'd been speaking with Hinata at a group function and brought up her crush on him. Sasuke, overhearing this, walked over and possessively wrapped an arm around her waist.

By sunrise everyone in Konoha had known they were together.

Ino approached her a couple months later. She was calm and explained to Hinata that while she was happy for them, Hinata needed to be vigilant. Sasuke was not in his right mind. Seeing his entire clan, all his kin, murdered messed him up. And after that, killing the assailant who happened to be his own brother?

To ease the girl's mind, Hinata promised to be careful.

What no one realized was Hinata didn't have to fear Sasuke. It was Konoha that should have been feared.


	6. Chapter Six

**Alright! We're starting to get somewhere with this story. This chapter is back in Hajime's point of view and you're going to meet our last lovely Hyuuchiha! After this there will be jumps between times and whatnot to show you all the children's interesting lives.**

 **You'll be meeting a lot of character's pretty soon. A lot of couples are not canon so I'm sorry if it's hard to keep track of but don't worry I'll try not to confuse you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

When his mother fell pregnant again, everyone had been surprised. After the hard pregnancy she went through with Ayaki, his parents had made the decision to not have anymore children. He didn't know the details but he knew his mother took a pill every Thursday like clockwork and that was supposed to stop any pregnancy before it could even begin.

But alas, just after Ayaki's third birthday, his mother announced quite suddenly to his father that she was pregnant. Hajime remembered the night clearly. It was just after supper, he was sitting comfortably on the floor with a few scrolls Isao had snuck him. Ayaki was laying with her head in Sadao's lap, the older twin stroking her thick, dark hair. Satoshi was next to his twin, resting his own head on his brother's shoulder. It was clear Sadao was the favored pillow of all the siblings.

Hajime had just finished reading something about a second-type Sharingan when his mother walked in the room. She was pale and walked over to their father, who was meditating not far from them in the corner. After supper was always family time, it was a tradition that they had started as soon as his father had been released from prison. She moved to kneel in front of him, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes downcasted.

After what seemed to be forever, his father acknowledged his nervous mother. The man he looked up to turned to her, eyes black instead of red. He didn't anymore, but his father used to frequently activate Sharingan during the days of their first years in Konoha. That night, though, the man's eyes were black.

"Sasuke," his mother's soft voice carried. She shook, and that made Hajime and his father both frown. His mother only shook when she was scared of something.

Hajime didn't know what was going on at first, but his mother activated her bloodline, making his father react and activate his. They both sat there for a few minutes before finally they moved.

"You can't be," he remembered his father murmuring. It wasn't said in a harsh way, frankly it was dull and bored sounding, like everything else his father muttered out when he decided to speak.

"I am." Haha whispered back. Both their bloodlines had turned off and Hajime remembered walking over quietly, interrupting their moment and begging his own bloodline to show so he could figure out what his parents were talking about. It didn't come of course but he still tried.

"Haha, Chichi." He frowned. "Something is wrong."

"Your mother is pregnant again, Hajime." Came his father's gruff response. It was loud enough for his other siblings to hear and they all perked up, looking at their parents.

It was silent for a good three minutes before his mother turned to him. "Take your siblings to bed, big brother." She whispered and kissed his forehead fondly. "I love you, Haji-chan."

"Goodnight, Haha." He didn't question his parents.

Seven months later, when his brother and last sibling came into the world, Hajime fell in love for what he thought would be the last time. Tetsuya was tiny, smaller than the twins were even. His hair was chocolate colored and his eyes were silver-white. If Ayaki was pure Uchiha, then Tetsuya was pure Hyuga.

When Hajime asked if his mother's clan would interfere, because this was the first child to inherit the Byakugan, his parents told him not to worry about it. He pretended not to, but like his mother fondly called him, he was 'big brother.' And maybe that was more important than being an Uchiha and a son.


	7. Chapter Seven

**This one is actually ridiculously short and I hate it. But this was a need to chapter. These characters are a main part of Hajime's life. I know it was risky making his team like this because of the bad blood between the clans and whatnot but I decided to go ahead and do it this way. "Hajime" as a name means beginning. He's the beginning of a new era to the Uchiha name and he has the weight of the world on his shoulders at this point.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. The story is kickstarting and well, drama pursues all so. Please enjoy and leave me some reviews ^^**

 **Kanayla: Hello again! To note of Tetsuya-chan's brown hair, in most pictures of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata is the only one with indigo hair (though it's often said that her mother shared this characteristic as well). Most Hyuga have a darker brown hair, or black. Such as Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Hizashi are seen. This is why Tetsuya has that color hair, from his Hyuga blood. Considering the chapter lengths, they will get longer as more characters are introduced. Though this is a drabble story, so I wouldn't get my hopes up on anything over a couple thousand words. Thank you for your comment and I hope you continue to read! xoxo**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Hajime graduated at age twelve, just like his father had. It was pouring in Konoha, and it's citizens had taken that as a bad omen for letting the Uchiha brat into the academy in the first place. He didn't mind the claims, because he figured it might've been true.

When his academy sensei, an older woman with dark hair and fire for eyes, called out his name to join his teammates, he got up easily and strode up front.

Isao wasn't on his team, which surprised them both. They were both sure that the Hokage would put them together for no reason other than to try and get his (former?) best friend to acknowledge his existence for the first time in years. Hajime, instead, was on a team with a boy from a Clan named Shimura and a girl that went by Miwa and was from the great Sarutobi clan.

Yori Shimura was half an inch taller than Hajime. He had soft brown eyes that made him look almost innocent. His hair was long and dark brown, almost as dark as Hajime's, and he had a small ponytail sticking out the side of his head, holding up a useless amount of hair. His skin was pale and soft-looking and his figure was lean. He was almost pretty to look at, feminine but masculine, soft yet hard. He was average looking to Hajime's sinful beauty.

Miwa Sarutobi, on the other hand, was quite short. Hajime stood almost a full head taller than the quite girl. Like everyone else on their team, she had dark hair, though it was long down her back and kept in two braids. Her eyes were black and round, making her head look bigger than it actually was. Her skin was a tan color and she wore bulking clothes to cover up her small figure (Hajime thought it was in attempt to make her look bigger than she actually was).

While standing with his team for the first time, they accepted their Konoha issued headbands. Hajime looked his over, fingering the Konohagakure Logo etched into the metal. Both his parents had their own headbands, though neither of them wore them anymore. His mother's was still beautiful and pristine, and sometimes he'd see her looking at it with a longing sense of dread in the air. His father's, though, had a slice through the middle of the logo that Hajime now knew not to inquire about ever.

His looked like his mother's, and part of him didn't like that.

They were the first to have their Sensei arrive to pick them up. The woman was tall, with long legs and skinny limbs. Her hair was a light brown color, barely reaching her shoulders with one braid keeping the left side out of her face. Her eyes, the same color as her hair, were sharp and hard, not matching the delicate features her face had. She glanced over the group of twelve newly made Genin with a look of distaste.

"Team Chie." She called, sounding almost bored. Hajime stood slowly, walking forward. Behind him was the quiet steps of Miwa, and behind her came Yori Shimura. "Lets go, kittens."


	8. Chapter Eight

**This is another little SasuHina interruption. Just a little note, Sasuke never joined the Akatsuki after killing Itachi in this story. So the Fourth Great Ninja War never happened, meaning Neji is very much alive. I know that leaves the question of Tobi and everything open, but this story isn't about that so don't expect him to pop out of nowhere with Kabuto and fuck shit up. Sasuke and Hinata have enough to deal with concerning Konoha and the other Nations wanting them and their children dead.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, here we go.**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

When Hinata found out she was pregnant with Hajime, it was disastrous. She wasn't even showing yet, barely going into her second month, when her cousin declined her request to train.

"Niisan?" She whispered in confusion when Neji refused a second time.

The man she'd been calling brother since before she knew what the title would truly mean to him frowned. "If you haven't noticed yet, then neither has anyone else. Come, we need to get you to the Uchiha as soon as possible."

"He's on a recon mission with his old team. They won't return until late tomorrow." She murmured, the frown on her face not going away anytime soon.

Neji nodded. "Then we'll wait for him at his apartment. He should be there when I tell you and it's safest he knows so we can decide what to do."

She didn't question him further, instead letting him lead her to Sasuke's apartment. It was small, a one bedroom. But that's all he needed, and when Hinata stayed over she stayed with him. That night, Hinata slept in the bed that smelled faintly of herbs and strongly of burning wood and Neji stayed on the couch, one eye open just in case.

When Sasuke returned the next night, he noticed the two Hyugas and frowned. If it had just been Hinata, he'd have walked over, greeted her with a kiss, then set out to shower before eating whatever meal she cooked for him. That was a normal occurrence. Neji at his apartment, though, was strange.

"Here to say your final goodbye?" He asked the small woman before him with a slight frown. "You didn't need to bring a guard dog, you know. I'm not so mentally unstable that I'd attack you for leaving me."

Hinata frowned and walked forward, laying a hand over his heart. "Leave you?" She whispered sadly. "I wouldn't waste my time dating a man I wouldn't marry."

 _"If you want this, you want this to the end. I'm not going to waste my time on a woman I don't plan to marry."_

He hummed but she knew by the slight relaxing of his shoulders that he was relieved and possibly slightly amused by her response. She kissed his chin affectionately and he wrapped an arm around her waist before turning to her cousin.

"Then why is he here?"

"'He' happens to have a name and surprisingly can speak for himself," Neji stated in annoyance. "And I'm here because we have an issue. When my uncle and the elders decided not to interfere with Hinata spending time with you, it was for the sole reason that they wanted to experiment with the possibility of the Sharingan and the Byakugan creating a new Kekkei Genkai."

"Neji?" Hinata looked at him with an expression of confusion and surprise.

"Why are you telling us this, Hyuga?" Sasuke demanded, though it was clear he already had an idea by the way he held Hinata gentler and tighter all at once. Like she was porcelain.

"My duty as a Jounin is to my Village. My duty as a Hyuga is to my Clan." Neji responded. "But above all of that I am Hinata's guardian. This means I will protect her first and foremost. The Hyuga want to seal any legacies the two of you leave and they'll do it with or without your permission."

They all held their breaths collectively for a few heartbeats before saying almost at the exact same time -

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant."

"She's pregnant."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello! I thought about jumping to another child's point of view here, specifically Satoshi, but most of the children's lives don't get wild until later. So I think I'll keep it Hajime until later on when it's necessary to bring the other's in.**

 **In other news, I put on my profile a 'stories' guide where I'll keep any story ideas I plan on posting and updates on current stories or already posted stories. There's what I consider 'longer summaries' or 'full summaries', so if you're interested in looking at those then head over there at the bottom of the page.**

 **Guest: You're review made me smile, so I decided to reply. I usually don't reply to guest reviews but yeah. So to comment on the amount of OCs, yes there is an overwhelming amount. Just the Uchiha children alone makes a sheer amount. I'm not even half way done with the list, some of the other Konoha Twelve have children, and there happen to be everyone's love interests. So yes, a lot of OCs to handle. I was contemplating adding an 'OC Guide' to my profile for the story. Do you think that'd help some? Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Hajime woke early. He always did, being an early riser like both his parents had been conditioned to be.

Having showered the night before, he simply brushed his hair out and dressed himself in his usual attire. After tying his Hitai-ate around his bicep, he headed out to meet his mother and help her with breakfast.

After a quiet greeting, they silently worked on a soft breakfast. Today was a big day, he thought silently. The twins would be entering the academy.

They should have entered last year, but due to their birthday, they didn't meet the age deadline and therefore they would be the oldest in their class. Hajime's birthday fell in the summer, so he never had an issue with that.

With his mother's urging, he walked to his brothers' room to retrieve them. He wasn't surprised to see them both up, talking in hushed whispers, nor was he surprised in the exhausted looks they each held. Even he had been nervous enough to stay up all night on his first day.

"Aniki doesn't count." He listened to Satoshi murmur. "He'd be too busy with his team to even realize what was going on until it was too late."

He stayed quiet and listened to Sadao's response. "Your faith in our brother's ability to notice if someone was secretly harming us or not is astounding. Nevertheless, if Aniki didn't realize then surely Haha or Chichi would."

"Why would they care? Don't give me that look, Ani. Chichi is so locked up in his head that he wouldn't even think twice to leaving us to the wolves as long as he didn't have to go back to prison. And Haha is too worried about Chichi's mental stability, Aniki being out on missions, and the Hyuga Clan trying to get rights over Tetsuya."

"Don't bring Tetsuya into this." Sadao snapped. "He's a _baby_ , you heartless prick. He's _our baby brother_ and you don't seem to care that those bastards want to seal his eyes and take him away from us forever."

Hajime frowned and made himself known then, sensing a fight about to break out. "Sadao, Satoshi."

They both tensed and turned to their older brother, who was watching them with dark eyes.

"Aniki..." they both whispered, before Sadao cleared his voice. "What did you um... hear?"

Hajime paused and tried to process what he actually did hear. He knew the twins felt irrelevant to their parents, not being the oldest or youngest, not being the only girl. Hajime didn't realize Satoshi was starting to resent their youngest sibling along with the rest of them until now. Maybe he was starting to get too busy.

"Our Clan is small." Hajime started, clearing his voice. "We are practically nonexistent and we wouldn't even be considered relevant had it not been for our last name. But I assure you both that while we are small, our strength isn't measured in numbers. Chichi is going through something, yes. But he will pull through. _No_ , don't interrupt. You guys weren't here in the beginning. You didn't see the things I did, so I won't expect you to understand. But our father is a hell of a lot better than he was seven years ago. His village, his _family_ turned on him. He's recovering and that might take another seven years but even if it does you will know that he doesn't hold favorites. Not mother, not me, not Ayaki, not Tetsuya, and not either of you. He loves us all. Equally.

"As for Haha, she's stressed. Yes, her former Clan is threatening us. I will not sugarcoat this because I feel as if you are old enough to know. Tetsuya has Byakugan. Soon, he will unlock it and the Hyuga Clan doesn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. They want to put the seal that our uncle has on our brother and while you sit here pretending not to care, I know the minute they actually tried anything you'd start war first. I don't know your issue with Tetsuya, Satoshi. But fix it. He is our _brother_. He's still a toddler, defenseless. You will protect him like I will protect you."

Hajime paused and watched his brothers, the looks on their faces becoming hard. He walked forward and did something he wouldn't realize would hold so much impact until later years. He poked both their foreheads and sent them each a small smile.

"I am your brother, your older brother. I will _always_ realize when someone is treating you unfairly. You don't ever have to worry about that." He pulled back and nodded out the door. "Haha is waiting for us probably. Lets get to breakfast."


	10. Chapter Ten

**I want to thank everyone that's read and reviewed, and those of you that's followed and favorited - hell, even the silent readers. You guys are my motivation. I don't know how long this will be honestly, but I can tell you we aren't anywhere near the ending. I want to do so much more with these characters. There are five lives, five stories I need to tell here - along with Hinata's and Sasuke's story as well.**

 **With that in mind, let's learn about Hajime a bit more!**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

It was clear, without even looking into it, that Hajime and his teammates were the 'Team Seven' of their generation. A year into being a team and the Chunin Exams were rolling around, though not in Konoha.

"I'm not allowed to leave the Village." Hajime informed when his Sensei told them that the Exams were being held in Suna. It wasn't entirely true. His parents weren't allowed to leave the Village, he and his siblings were still considered to be 'works in progress' seeing as they were children and it was still being debated on whether or not they'd follow in their ancestors' footsteps of betrayal.

"I've spoken with the Hokage. He and the other Kage are willing to allow it this time around, though only because you'll be chaperoned by an ANBU the entire time." His Sensei sighed, displeased.

Hajime learned quickly that his Sensei was a strange woman. She didn't like many things, including 'babysitting Genin'. Secretly, he knew she was proud of them, but outwardly she showed no more than indifference and exaggerated annoyance.

Miwa frowned. "I still don't completely understand why you're being given double-standards. You're allowed to be a Konoha Nin, but you can not leave the Village. You're meant to protect alongside the rest of us, but we are to be wary of your allegiance."

"You've met his father, Miwa." Yori Shimura stepped in, dislike spread across his features. "Uchiha aren't trustworthy."

"Because Shimura are the pride and joy of Konoha, right?" Hajime countered back, his voice even. "And you have no room to speak. My family may have had a wrong past but none of us willingly tortured innocents without any reason other than wanting to control what we had lost in the past."

Yori shifted and glared at him. "Do not speak ill of my great uncle, swine. Not when the blood of half the world is on the hands of your Clan."

"And the blood of my Clan is on the hands of your great uncle." Hajime hissed back.

Chie decided that was enough and stepped between the two. He didn't know when he stood or when they'd gotten so close to one another. Hajime was usually level-headed. His father mentioned that it was a trait from the Hyuga Clan. But things about Yori Shimura made his buttons fall off. The boy knew how to turn him into something he was not, and knowing that made his teammate more dangerous than he originally was to begin with.

 _"Shimura... your teammate is a Shimura."_ His father had looked angry, positively livid. _"You can't trust him to have your back, Hajime. Not a Shimura. Uchiha are Demons, they say, but Shimura are just humans paying Kami. Do not let that boy into your head... or near your eyes."_

"That's enough out of the both of you." Chie grumbled. It was a fight they had often, a spat between their Clans that would always exceed them. Yori growled, stalking away, leaving their Sensei to speak to Hajime and Miwa. "Alright you two. Go on, I'll send for you when I have more information. Let your families know you've been entered into the Exams."

Hajime nodded and left the training grounds.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hello! Here's another SasuHina interruption because I'm having a bit of trouble writing Hajime and his feelings on Yori. I will get their dynamic just as I will get Hajime and Isao's dynamic. It just looks like I won't be getting those today.**

 **Anyways, I'm working on complete profiles for the children in this verse. That's a lot, I know, so it's going to take time. I'm on Hajime right now and I'm almost done. They'll be posted on DeviantART so if you would like to wait for those head over there and watch me. Link in profile.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to write this. School's been kicking my ass. But don't worry, I'll get back into swing!**

 **Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It was obvious that they didn't know what they were doing.

After escaping Konoha with the help of a few trustworthy people (Neji, obviously, Ko who held off the Hyuga, and Sakura who was still willing to do anything to get Sasuke to look her way) the duo made their way out of Fire. Hinata was starting to show and it would've been noticeable within the next months or so.

Sasuke was paranoid, he rarely slept and when he did it was because Hinata forced them to stop in some cave or behind a waterfall, once. They ran out of supplies about halfway to Iwagakure, making them have to go throw a small village. Thankfully, they weren't recognized and an older woman with 'motherly instinct' let them say a night in her home before they were off on their way again.

Thankfully, Hinata's pregnancy was easy. Sasuke had been worried due to her Hyuuga bloodline - the women being known to be infertile or having harsh pregnancies. Hinata basked in her pregnancy, loved every minute of it. The baby was sweet, she'd said, soothing like the moon's light and gentle like the ocean touching it's beaches.

When they made it to their destination, Hinata took in the small cabin. It was quaint, nothing like the large house she'd grown up in. But she loved it instantly. It was quite a ways from any village, half a day's run so they'd have to stalk up to last a month probably, but she didn't mind. It felt like home.

It had a small kitchenette, which was attached to what she assumed was a living room. Through the door to the right was a bedroom, it had one bed and a small nightstand. To the left was a bathroom with simply a tub, meaning the only sink would be in the kitchen.

"I built this years ago. We'll have to fetch water down the hill a ways from a stream. Out back is a small patch of land, you could keep a garden. The bed only holds one so I'll build up a bigger one tomorrow after I return from town. Make a list of what you'll need for food and for the baby. We should stalk up quickly, the weather in this part of Iwa is unpredictable. No one knows of this place but Juugo, and I doubt he'll be showing up anytime soon."

Hinata turned to her boyfriend and moved to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hands and kissed across his knuckles with a smile. "I'm very much in love with you, Shujin."

He blinked dark eyes and leaned down to kiss her. "Forget the list, you'll be coming with me to town. There's a man there, I saved his son's life. He owes me a favor. They'll be our witnesses."

She giggled and kissed him back. "That wasn't a very romantic proposal, Sasuke."

"You're having my child, Tsuma. That's proposal enough."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello! I'm so excited to get this rolling. Hajime is my ideal big brother. Here's some sibling love to start your day or end your day or help your day along.**

 **As mentioned before, both twins have their issues with their family. Sadao, though, just feels like a black sheep. Satoshi is the one that resents the family and Hajime is trying to correct that.**

 **Reminder: Hajime is thirteen, Sadao and Satoshi are nine, Ayaki is seven, and Tetsuya is almost four.**

* * *

 **Deliverance**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Why can't we come with you, Aniki?"

He knew Ayaki was disappointed, if not a bit scared. It would be the first time the family was separated for longer than a few hours. He'd be gone almost two months. Longer, depending on how long he lasts and how long the Exams itself last. He knew teams from all over the world would be entering and the more teams, the longer it'd take to sort through and weed out the weaker ones.

He would be with his teammates, his sensei, and he had an ANBU Guard (he still didn't know if the Guard was to keep him safe, or the other's safe from him). He knew that if he passed the written phase, his mother would be joining him in Suna as well. His father and siblings, though, had to stay in Konoha.

He turned to face his little sister, somewhat surprised to see all his siblings by the door. Tetsuya was half-hidden behind Ayaki, a sad look present on his usually sweet-and-inviting-looking face. The twins were stationed behind their youngest sibling, Satoshi looking irritated and Sadao looking defeated.

He sighed and waved them into his room, sitting on his bed and allowing Tetsuya to crawl into his lap. The boy craved physical interaction and was never seen without Ayaki, himself, or one of their parents. Hajime soothed his hand over his littlest brother's back and smiled at him in hopes of lifting his spirit. It didn't work, unsurprisingly.

"I'm going to Suna, in the Wind." He re-explained. "I'm partaking in the Chunin Exams and hopefully I'll come back an entire rank higher." He turned to look at Ayaki, who was sitting next to him. "I know it's unfair, but the Hokage wants to keep us safe. So I'll be going alone and you'll be staying here."

"Not safe with-without my Ani-ki." Tetsuya whispered sadly, reduced to panic and tears. "Aniki protect-protects Kazoku."

Hajime signed and nodded. "Hai, I do protect our family. But so do Chichi and Haha, ne? And want about your Ani and Nini? Don't you trust them to protect Kazoku when I am not here to do so?" He offered.

Tetsuya frowned. "Nini do-do not like Yaya-chan." He sniffled. "Yaya-chan needs Aniki."

Satoshi had the audacity to at least flinch. Tetsuya was timid, they knew, but the boy was just as smart as the rest of them. They were idiots to believe he wouldn't catch on to the animosity their brother felt for him.

Ayaki, always the one to diffuse a situation between her brothers, looked at Tetsuya. "But Yaya-chan can trust his Ane, hai? Ane will protect you when Aniki is gone."

Tetsuya gave it thought, then nodded excitedly. "Hai! Ane can."

"Good," Ayaki jumped off his bed and held her arms out for the toddler. "Let's help Haha finish making Aniki's rations for the trip, okay?" He thanked Kami daily for his sister's ability to read people and situations. She just knew he would want to speak to Satoshi without innocent ears listening in.

Tetsuya let their sister pluck him out of Hajime's lap without fuss and carry him out the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Hajime took a deep breath and stood, walking to his brothers. Sadao moved out of the way and watched with uncertainty.

"I thought I told you to fix it, Satoshi?" He frowned in disappointment, his arms crossed over his chest. He should've been finishing up packing because they were leaving before sunrise tomorrow morning and he needed his rest. But he'd forego sleeping for his siblings. Always.

Satoshi winced but stood up straight. "I _tried_ , Hajime. It's hard."

"What's hard is _not_ adoring him. You're just being a brat. What is it? That he has Byakugan? That he's the youngest? Why do you dislike our brother so much?"

"It's not _fair_!" He growled suddenly. "Ayaki was supposed to be the last one. We were supposed to be four. We were _fine_. Chichi was healing, Haha was happy, and we were _fine_. Then he comes and it's happening all over again. We're on edge, we don't know what to do. Those eyes of his are tearing us apart."

Hajime sighed and shook his head, laying a hand on Satoshi's head and making the boy stop his rant. "You don't get it do you, brother? Tetsuya is an innocent. He's nothing more than our father was when all this began almost thirty years ago. He didn't ask for his eyes, or his hair, or his stutter, or his clumsy-ness. He didn't ask to be brought into this world. What he did ask for, though, was a brother that loved him unconditionally despite his faults. Instead, though, he has to hide behind me and Ayaki whenever you're in the same room in fear of you lashing out against him for breathing.

"There is no reason to be mad at Tetsuya. If you think you should be angry at anyone, it should be Haha and Chichi for having him. Especially Haha, since she's the one that forgot to take her pill." He rolled his eyes at Satoshi's scandalized look. "Exactly. It'd be ridiculous to be angry at them for something they technically can't control. Now, Tetsuya is still young. You can fix this before he grows up resenting you back. We are family, we _protect_ each other.

"Do you really want our brother thinking you'd stand by and let someone harm, maybe kill him? Simply because you dislike him?"


	13. EXTRA! EXTRA!: READ ALL ABOUT IT!

**Hello Deliverance fans!**

 **I know Authors Notes are 'illegal' on this site but it's needed.**

 **Deliverance** **is being re-written and turned into a series. I've steadily fallen in love with this verse that I've created and well, I can't think of anything better than to write the real thing. With that being said, it will take a while. I am developing the first story and making everything match up with the five (5) main characters with all three parts. It will probably long and maybe set up into different books. Everyone has something different going on during the same time but the point is 'Family First' so there will be that.**

 **Onto the second note, I don't know for sure if I am going to write it on here or not. Probably yes, but I might publish it on a different site just because of the sheer size of it. I haven't decided yet, but just incase you might want to follow my AO3 and DeviantART. I update those more often. I'll definitely post the first chapter/teaser here, though, to give you a heads up where to go and to see if you like it.**

 **Positives: Longer chapters, more descriptions, steady updates, actual plot, more fun characters to discover, other point of views, etc.**

 **Negatives: Haitas while I write the first few chapters, possible site-change, serious plot so no fun and games.**

 **And for the last note, character bios will be being posted on DeviantART. I have no skill in drawing, therefore I can't give you visual of the characters but you will be able to read their detailed bios and see if you like the characters and their stories.**

 **This story will be deleted January 1st, 2016. I want all the followers to get a chance to read this and know what's happening.**

 **Thank you everyone! xoxo, Jae.**


	14. Deliverance Series Update!

**Hello again!**

 **So, here's some news. A lot of people want to know more about Sasuke and Hinata in this verse, so I was thinking to make a whole shibang out of this. What if I made a separate story explaining how SasuHina became and giving you the downlow on the relationships between each (canon) characters? It'd be before the kids' stories but I was thinking it'd be fun to get a short (or bigger) look at their relationship pre-kids.**

 **I could even continue it to go on post-kids and we could see how they (Sasuke - because daddy Sasuke gives me life) handle the hardships their children are going through during the story.**

 **If I were to do this, it would make the kids' stories span out too. Also, I've noticed while writing their bios, the kids have a lot going on. There is part one, two, and epilogue for all five children. It'll be a lot to put into one book so should they get their own stories or should I do Deliverance: Part One, then Deliverance: Part Two, then Deliverance: Epilogue?**

 **This verse is going to be massive either way, so I don't know. Basically here is the rundown on how I can do it.**

* * *

 **A**

 **Deliverance (SasuHina)**

 **Deliverance: Hajime**

 **Deliverance: Sadao**

 **Deliverance: Satoshi**

 **Deliverance: Ayaki**

 **Deliverance: Tetsuya**

 **B**

 **Deliverance (SasuHina)**

 **Deliverance: Part One (all five part ones)**

 **Deliverance: Part Two (all five part twos)**

 **Deliverance: Epilogue (all five epilogues)**

 **C**

 **Deliverance (no SasuHina, one gigantic story with around 100 chapters)**

* * *

 **I'll put up a poll for you to vote on. I'm almost done with the kids' bios so you've got until I post them sometime in January (hopefully) to decide. Either way the story won't be posted for awhile because I am going to work hard on it. Ridiculously. All the characters will be getting Bios, maybe not full ones if they aren't holding big parts, but still bios.**

 **This project is going to be big, is what I'm saying. I love these characters and some of you do too. It's gonna take time to get them all situated in their lives and I want to do it right. But if everyone wants a SasuHina version of the past first, then I can start on that now. And you'll have something to entertain you while I work on the kids' stuff.**

 **Let me know in the poll and if you have any other ideas then let me know in the reviews!**

 **xoxo, Jae**


	15. Update Two! :D

**Hello!**

 **Yeah, I know. I said this would be deleted on New Years but guess what? Didn't happen. Guess what did happen! I pretty much finished the Uchiha Kazoku bios. All I need to do is go over them again, clean up a bit, and bam. Then I can post them, which they will go on DeviantART.**

 **A few notes: I won't be deleting this. Not until I post the first chapter of Deliverance remake. I need to keep you all updated and whatever and what a better way to do it then here? Exactly.**

 **Another thing, I've decided to post the story here. I still don't know exactly how I'm gonna do it, so option D might be up on the market for grabs soon, as a new idea formed, taking the series to a new level.**

 **Thirdly, I've rewatched a few animes, Inuyasha being a big one, so I might play my hand a writing a few one shots in a verse I created a long while back before Naruto fell into my lap. Just letting you guys know so you don't think I abandoned this, I just need to expand my writing out and what better way to do it then explore the classics?**

 **Anyways, that's all I've got right now going on, I don't know when I'll have the bios up, maybe a few weeks, but get excited. I'm excited!**

 **Ciao! xoxo**


	16. Character Bios and Sneak Peaks

**Hello, hello.**

 **Yes, I am still alive. Surprise surprise!**

 **So here's some news. If you fell in love with the Uchiha Five and want to delve (though not too deeply) into their lives then here is your chance! I happened to finish and upload their bios to my DeviantART page.**

 **Now before you go run over there, some quick things.**

 **1\. These are rough drafts and will be updated as the story progresses.**

 **2\. There are spoilers so if you want the stories to be a surprise then don't bother looking past the bloodtype.**

 **3\. The story is being written and revised right now. It is not up, but I am leaving this up for as long as Fanfiction will let me for you guys to go back on and read.**

 **4\. There will be little side stories for the younger characters that don't get much look into. And for the side characters whose lives are just as much drama-filled.**

 **Please enjoy the bios if you wish to go read them, the link is on my profile but if you can't find it then just look up placidwriter on DeviantART and it'll take you to my page, I hope.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me on this wild ride! xoxo**

* * *

 **(Oh what's this? Sneak peak.)**

 _Blank Period._

A brick wall of a man stood in the background of the Hokage's office. He wore average ANBU gear with a horse mask. His senses on alert as he scanned by for danger lurking.

"You take this job way too seriously, little Uchiha." A voice to his right giggled and he rolled his eyes. He loathed working with the likes of those in the Yamanaka clan. Not only were they skilled ninja in deception and body language, but they were never serious unless in dire situations.

"Yes." He said simply and stepped out of hiding as the Genin Team left with their Jounin Sensei. The Hokage looked up at him and grinned.

"Ah, Hajime." He said. "Michi. Are you getting bored?"

Hajime shook his head, but Michi nodded quickly. "Hai, Hokage-sama. And Hajime is a stick in the mud to work with."

Light danced in Naruto's eyes as they looked over Hajime. "Well," he said evenly. "The Uchiha themselves are an... interesting bunch."

Hajime watched his Hokage for a moment before removing his mask, dark eyes turned silver and pulsing with power. "Do you remember a time when I told you my father was a man of vengeance and would seek his when the time was right, Hokage-sama?" Hajime asked lowly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, nodding. "He's come to collect."

The door slammed open and Sasuke Uchiha stalked in, anger in his form. Michi tensed, but both Hajime and Naruto were calm.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Hajime slipped his mask back on and slinked back into his hiding spot, a smile on his face.


End file.
